Large volumes of metal are consumed each year to manufacture billions of beverage containers and cans. To reduce manufacturing or material costs, manufactures are constantly striving to reduce amounts of materials (e.g., a gauge of metal) used to manufacture tabs, can ends and/or can bodies. However, reducing volume of materials (e.g., reducing a gauge of metal) may affect (e.g., reduce) strength characteristic(s) of the tabs, can ends and/or can bodies.